User talk:Thailog/Archive 1
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aqualad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Will94 (Talk) 22:02, December 4, 2010 :Hi! Nice work on the main page! -- Supermorff 15:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not very good on main pages, unfortunately. We probably need a picture of some sort. Could put one of the three videos up as well? -- Supermorff 15:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, there are three: that interview with Greg and Brandon where Greg says "oh, by the way, people are gonna die", a trailer, and a clip from the beginning of the pilot. They're in Category:Videos. -- Supermorff 15:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow, cool. -- Supermorff 15:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it's cool that you set up a YJ wikia, I'm gonna be a frequent editor-count on it.--Art 12:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) GargWiki Okay, this is a bit out of left field, but judging from your username and the reference you added about Water-Bearers you probably know a little bit about Gargoyles, right? Did you ever consider editing on GargWiki? -- Supermorff 17:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm certainly glad having you here, however much you edit. If you do fancy editing at GargWiki too, it's a bit weird but it doesn't havevery good spam blockers, so you need to be verified by a person. If you signed up a username, I can give you permission to edit right now. -- Supermorff 18:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) In the process. The host decided we were using too much bandwidth and shut us down. Moving is taking a while but I have assurances that it's nearly finished. Good news is that we'll be getting a wiki software update at the same time, and we might be able to allow users to sign up without jumping through so many hoops in future. -- Supermorff 20:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure if you noticed, but GargWiki is back up at a new address: gargwiki.net. I think I still need to give you access, but I'm happy to do that whenever you get a username. -- Supermorff 14:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I wonder... -- Supermorff 18:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Yeah, the infoboxes are far from perfect. Until I showed up, none of the fields were even optional. So, what I like about the MAU infobox: *It's narrower. *Smaller text (simple enough fix) *Option to hide some sections However, I don't think we need the list of all appearances - just the first appearance will do. The important thing to figure out is what fields we want to be on the infobox at all. I'm thinking, off the top of my head, we can scrap the 'Location' field for characters. I don't even know what it means. People move - they don't have a single location. We can get rid of 'Likes' and 'Dislikes' because I've never seen them used properly on any wiki. 'Status' is too ambiguous to be useful. Also, do you know why the field headings seem to be centrally vertical-aligned? It makes the cells bleed together, not helpful. What are your thoughts? -- Supermorff 18:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Keep 'Affiliation', but lose 'Allies'. I'm thinking we might also want a 'Mentor' field, just for the YJ/sidekick characters. Not too sure. :But honestly I still like the 'First appearance' field, mostly just from experience at the Marvel wiki. It would be good if we could add episode numbers or dates to the 'first appearance' as well. -- Supermorff 19:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Good question. Let's go for everything except 'Vital statistics'. We can change it around a bit later if necessary. -- Supermorff 20:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey there, I just looked at the infobox you gave me in a link, and they do look alot better. Unfortunately, I can't do it, I made our infobox, but I'm not sure of how to go beyond that coding wise. If you would like to change it in anyway, then go ahead! Will94|talk page 20:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I was actually considering making you and Supermorff admins, so sysop rights granted for you. Thus far I don't think that we really need another Admin, but we will see what the future brings! Will94|talk page 02:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. I had a thought last night, though, about putting the voice actor in the hidden section - it's the only time the link appears on some pages, and yet it's quite an important aspect of the character (in my opinion). It would be less of an issue if we also started including a 'Production background' section for characters, which included voice actors. How have you dealt with voice actor links on your other wikis? -- Supermorff 12:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, then I say make the change. -- Supermorff 19:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, right? It just occurred to me in the middle of the day. I actually considered writing in the edit summary "Hold on, lads, I've got a brilliant idea". Should have. -- Supermorff 20:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tabs Hey there, enjoying your new and shiny sysop rights?? Anyway if you go to the main page you will find some large character tabs! Don't you think they look cool?! Anyway, I would like them to link to their respective pages, but after an hour of fiddling around with them I was proven unsuccessful. Could you help me out here? Will94|talk page 09:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Logo I think we need a proper logo for the wiki, but I can't seem to find a suitable image anywhere. Do you know of an image we can use? [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - Teru) 00:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not at the moment. Right now there just isn't enough promotional material to work with. ― Thailog 14:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wikia seems to have a problem with proper logos these days - they now prefer 'wordmarks', whatever that means. I've been looking to find a font that resembles the one from the series and promotional poster, but haven't had any luck. -- Supermorff 19:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Have I seen you somewhere on Avatar Wiki? Your name seems kind of familiar. Images You asked me about the images i took right? I downloaded the episode and then took snapshots on vlc.Is that okay? 123host 09:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude nice wikia! However i feel that the abilities of robin are hyped up. Robin does not yet have peak human conditioning and expert in martial arts in this show. He may attain it in the future but not yet! However he is still cool :) Animation debuts The job of this wiki is to provide information that is revelant to the series Young Justice. Having sections about completely unconnected shows that just happen to be based on the same material is not really relevant. Saying that a completely different interpretation of a character didn't appear in one of these completely unconnected shows is even less relevant. What would be relevant is if we were talking about the comic characters and material that the YJ universe was actually based on. Then you can throw in stuff about other appearances in animation along with that, particularly if said appearances had a large influence on the character in other franchises. -- Supermorff 20:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Such as? :I have no problem having an out-of-universe production section, but it should be related to the actual process of production of this series. You could argue (and I'm surprised you haven't) that Greg and Brandon were aware of both Justice League Unlimited and Teen Titans while developing their series, and therefore made attempts to differentiate it. You could therefore argue a case for including information on characters from those two series, as long as the sections focused solely on similarities and differences to this series. There are other wikis for other series, as you well know. :However, it's far more likely that any out-of-universe production background should focus on the comics versions of the characters more (since that's what the producers are directly working from as source material), and you haven't included anything about them. -- Supermorff 07:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Whelmed What do you think? Keep or delete? [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Like Supermoff suggested, may now we should just keep a mention on Robin's page. Maybe it should be redirected. ― Thailog 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I also made this template. It needs a header under the image parameter if you don't mind adding it for me. I think it should read "Vital Statistics" or if you have a better idea then add it. :) [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it as soon as I make the time for it. ― Thailog 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Image changing Yeah, sure will do. I just thought being a small wiki we could change it as we saw fit. Thanks for the heads up though. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Urgent forum reply Hi Thailog. If you could please read this, thanks. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox copy Do you think it would be alright to directly copy the infoboxes from this wiki to the fanon wiki? Then alter them slightly? I am going to set the wiki up fully before I release the news of its' existence. EDIT: Same thing with relevant policies, i.e. vandalism.' Rassilon of Old' (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Just state in the edit summary where you took them from. ― Thailog 09:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I just uploaded a logo for the wiki, I think it looks alright for now, but it doesn't really suit the theme. What do you wanna do? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually I like how the red contrasts with the blue, especially now with the new wallpaper. I say leave it as it is. ― Thailog 20:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Template dot pointing problem I've found a bit of a problem with the Organization templates I made. In the parameter, 'Goal', I list the goals of the team in dot point form, and same with the members. However, the first dotpoint remains * Robin instead of changing into a dot point. Examples on Young Justice and Justice League. How is this fixed, do we have to go into the CSS? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 01:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. -- Supermorff 09:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Image problem Not sure what happened here. Can you have a look? Cheers, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 15:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank Heavens for you! Thanks for clearing up all the images. I wouldn't have the guts to do what you just did, but it's so much better now that you've done it! -- Supermorff 20:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I was sure the first message I'd get about that would be an inflammatory one. Nice twist. Thanks. :) ― Thailog 20:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) -- Supermorff 21:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm a bit concerned about some of the new pictures you've added, specifically for Superboy and Red Arrow. The colouring looks wrong to me. The skin in particular looks too orange. -- Supermorff 00:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I had to enhance the colors of some of them (the darker ones) so I suppose I went too far on a couple. I'll try to fix it tomorrow. ― Thailog 00:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. -- Supermorff 10:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I re-uploaded the two you mentioned yesterday. How are they now? ― Thailog 12:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::They look better, thanks. I saw Red Arrow before I realised you'd changed it and thought 'Actually, it's not as bad as I said'. But, yeah, much better now. Unfortunately, I've just noticed that the colours are still iffy on the image File:Artemis' bow.png and File:Kidflash.jpg. I think it's the same issue. (I thought the Kidflash.jpg file was good as it was, so I'm not sure why it was changed.) -- Supermorff 16:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fixed. I changed Kid Flash's photo because the original had the CN logo... At first I was going to overwrite it with the same ratio, but then I noticed that the 16:9 doesn't make any difference from a 4:3, so I cropped it. Regardless, it's a temporary image as it is, seeing as it's an extreme close-up, it'll eventually (or hopefully) be replaced as soon as there's a decent profile shot of KD. ― Thailog 17:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can't tell the difference in the new versions you've uploaded. The skintones still seem wrong. -- Supermorff 19:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It may be a cache problem. I did the same to these as I did to Red Arrow's. They are definitely different (see their sizes). Bear in mind that these are 720p HD screencaps, of which quality is substantially superior to previous broadcasts. The colors are naturally more vivid. ― Thailog 20:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know what you mean about definitely being different, because it says the sizes haven't changed. And even if colours are more vivid, I think it's weird that the skin is more orange. But hopefully it's a cache issue and it'll be fixed by tomorrow. -- Supermorff 22:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The first version of Artemis' bow.png I uploaded was 170 KB, the latest is 152 KB. Kidflash.jpg has the same size but it's definitely not the same. ― Thailog 07:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh yes, I was looking at the images' dimensions not the file size. I still think they're orange, but I'll live with it. -- Supermorff 13:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I tried it again. Any more tempering and I'll actually be dimming the colors down... ― Thailog 16:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Its pretty cool u know this stuff so people would understand the show more than just action and relationships and how u attract people to read more on whats YOUNG JUSTICE about. THANKS and WOOTS to YOU - Missmartiangurl1066 The World's Finest Since a lot of information and updates on the series comes from there, do you think it warrants an article? I have also been thinking of creating a page for Ask Greg (the Gargoyles forum), I just thought I would run the idea past you. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 13:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's a great idea! ― Thailog 13:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ask Greg If you like. Since I seem to be the person that adds most of those references, I don't mind writing it out in full. -- Supermorff 15:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't do it just for me, but if you are going to do it I'll adapt. I really don't think it'll save much time or effort, or I'd have made a template myself. Thanks for the offer, though. -- Supermorff 15:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Lighten up Look, i i knwo your trying to keep everything in order but do you think you can quit being so harsh to the newbies when they make a mistake, some of them don't really know everything that you do Artemis Page Hey. Thanks for restoring the Artemis page. At first I gave Supermoff the thanks since I saw the Artemis page was edited under his/her name. -YoungJusticeFan My Profile Page Hi! I was wondering that when you said you'd delete the stuff on my profile page, did you mean I couldn't put up pictures up and slideshows with images that were already added or that I couldn't put up pictures or slideshows at all. Please answer on my talk page. -YoungJusticeFan﻿ :Pictures or slideshows at all. And I'd gladly acquiesce to your request, if you paid us the courtesy of signing your name properly, so that we can have access to a reachable link to your talk page. ― Thailog 22:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. Sorry about that. I haven't really learned how to do that yet. Do you just link it? I'm going to try to do that in the future. And not to sound rude or anything, but how come on my other wikis I can do things like put pictures of characters and slideshows on my profile? Please right if this is the proper way to get to my talk page. :-YoungJusticeFan 10:57, June 3, 2011 Picture Question Hi. You said that if I wanted to ask anything I could leave you a message. I would like to ask you about uploading a picture by replacing another picture. I went to the details and pressed the button where it said I could upload a new version of this picture. It then took me to another page where it said source file, file description, file changes and licesing. Do I just browse the picture and then upload it or do I have do more then just that? Crystal Peak 18:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Just that. ― Thailog 18:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Sorry about the images problem. Most of the images I upload are actually screenshots I've taken myself, but some aren't, so I'll be sure to fix that. Thanks! Red Arrow and Cheshire? Would you consider Roy and Cheshire a couple because I was thinking about adding them to the relationship page. Please write back. YoungJusticeFan 22:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think anyone is a couple. ― Thailog 19:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I meant like you know. Should they be added for the relationship page. Infobox? I'm sorry! I had no idea that the non-adminsitrative members of the wiki could edit the infobox! I've been trying to figure out how to do so. They just did. I know them personally. They figured since I am a member of more than one wiki, that I should be the one to ask.THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION 03:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry - Finisterboy Please explain to me why image slideshows are not allowed on this wiki (Sportsmaster's page) Also, regarding the weapon, are you sure it is called a hammer? It looks more like a chained mace. Finally, there is no need to type in caps over something trivial. You can convey the same thing with making it seem like you are shouting--jeez :Firstly, please your posts. Secondly I think I need to shout even over something so trivial, especially when I had changed the same thing before. Thirdly, it's called hammer because it's the name of the Olympic sport. And finally, galleries are not allowed here, because that was the community consensus. ― Thailog 21:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Looking over the past edits, I noticed you have had this problem only once prior to my edit. I do not see how you can be frustrated over something that infrequent; but whatever. --LLight 22:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :The frustration stems from frequent edits often made under the assumption that something that sounds weird must be wrong. In this case, wouldn't it be more sensible to ask "hey, he used a chained ball/mace. Why do you call it "hammer"?" ― Thailog 22:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, to be fair, is it not an editor's role to change something they might consider wrong? For minor things like that, asking before editing slows the whole process down. But, I see your point, though. I had forgotten that Sportsmaster has an Olympic theme in this series. --LLight 01:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Kid Flash Trivia After taking a look at Kid Flash's trivia section, I find that most of the information do not belong there. * The cannonball trivia can be moved to his abilities section. * His first day of sophomore year can be read when his history section is updated. * His denial of magic can be explained in his personality section * The souvenir trivia can be placed in the "souvenir" section * His many different outfit trivia can be moved to his "Appearance" section * His metabolism can be spoken about in his "Abilities" section * His flirting has already been explained as a personality trait * Bloody nose belongs in "Ability" section * Him appearing in almost every episode is useless information, as there is an "appearance" section. His trivia section is overcrowded with information that does not belong there. Before I do anything, I wanted to know your thoughts. --LLight 23:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Go for it. Some contributors get carried away with trivia... ― Thailog 09:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Images? Hey Thailog, do you know any pages that need images? I really need to earn the photoshop badge. RA 00:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I strongly advise against badge editing. That's ground for blocking, so make sure you don't add anything that's not necessary for the improvement of the site. Thanks. ― Thailog 10:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Referencing Hello Thailog. As I take special interest in referencing and sourcing, would you be able to tell me about the "Note 1" in The Team? I want to know more about that. Thanks! 13:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Well, you just write TEXT in front of the text you wish to append the note and then ' where you want it to appear. ― Thailog 13:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. 14:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I got the images from Tumblr Post Larry1996 00:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog I am soooooooo screwing up on my blog. I sthere like anyway to restore how it was before?YoungJusticeFan 22:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Use its history page to restore previous revisions. ― Thailog 23:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :That didn't help. Any advice on how to do it? YoungJusticeFan 23:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What happened is that you're using the Rich Editor Text and that makes a mess with images and headlines. ― Thailog 23:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If it is possible, I would truly appreciate it if you did it. I'm still adjusting. YoungJusticeFan 04:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Good edits Thank you, Thailog; That means a lot. --LLight 03:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard Hi Thailog. Just wanted to let you know - in case you didn't already - that there is now an for admins only available for use. It's really just a bunch of links and what not, but it could be useful. Anyway, there should be a link on the far right of your toolbar. Thanks, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - ) 10:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ratings Not off the top of my head, but I found this after a quick search. Looks pretty good. -- Supermorff 19:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid. I only looked at it quickly and it seemed to have all the info. I'm pretty sure 'kids' refers to the age range, and thus 'boys' of an equivalent range would be included in the figure. -- Supermorff 21:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: LMAO I don't know, but I was amused! -- Supermorff 17:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ratings redux I like the table you added to the Young Justice page, but I'm not sure the figures are right. For the pilot you say there 2.1 - 2.3 million viewers, but the source you've provided is at a page called "Young Justice" Special Event Grabs Cartoon Network Over 2.5 Million Viewers. I can't tell what the actual figure is from the page (or from any of the other sources you've listed), but I'm pretty sure that the pilot should be over 2.5 million, just from that page title. -- Supermorff 18:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I can't see separate ratings for the first and second half hour. Which figures did you add up? Do you mean you added up the ratings for the given age ranges? Because those don't cover a lot of people that might also have watched the show, like adults. In fact, there's a bit in the middle of the first paragraph where it says it attracted "more than 2,547,0000 viewers" aged 2 and over. -- Supermorff 18:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, so you've added up the same age ranges for every episode? Then we should add something to the table that makes it clear what age range our figures cover. -- Supermorff 18:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::If the figures are comparable, I mean cover the same age range(s) for evey episode, then all you need to do is rename the column heading. If they don't, then... I don't know, we might need to brainstorm a bit. -- Supermorff 19:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, right, that does suck. Okay. Um. Add an extra column I guess. -- Supermorff 19:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Season One appearances I've just realised there's a problem with adding 'Season One' subheadings under appearances. Some of the characters also appear in the comics - some of them have only appeared in the comics and not in the series yet - so Season One isn't applicable. Thoughts? -- Supermorff 08:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I thought about that before adding it too. I figured that regardless of some characters only appearing in the comics, that still could be applicable, because the storyline is in-continuity with season one... But if that doesn't work there are only two solutions: 1) separating appearances by show and comics, or 2) adding season numerals to the template. ― Thailog 10:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Idea: Greg confirmed (somewhere on Ask Greg, don't have the exact ref) that Season One takes place up to December 26, and Season 2 (Invasion) takes place starting on 1 January. We've pretty much established Season One takes place in 2011, so presumably Season 2 takes place in 2012. Split it by years? -- Supermorff 11:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It would be a good 3) and consistent with the show's trademark timestamps. And perhaps throw in a link to the timeline? ― Thailog 11:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, wait, but we don't order them by timeline we order them by release date/airdate. So we might end up with comics that take place during year one but are released during the run of Season 2. -- Supermorff 14:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::We don't? I thought we did... If we don't, then we should. Any other way doesn't make sense to me. ― Thailog 14:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I just have too many problems with doing it that way, the biggest one being comics that take place during an episode (like #0), or over the course of more than one episode, or comics that interlock, etc. Release date can't be argued. -- Supermorff 15:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Then reconsider 1) and 2). ― Thailog 16:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I think I'd lean towards 2) but I'd like to see how that would look first. -- Supermorff 20:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::How's this? ― Thailog 10:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah that's really good. Let's go with that. -- Supermorff 18:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Characters category switched to Individuals category Since the Characters category has been removed in favor of the Individuals category, shouldn't the Characters link under the Universe tab be changed to Individuals. The current link just says the page has been deleted. :Fixed. ― Thailog 10:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Utility Belt? Would you consider Artemis having a utility belt? I saw it on an image and it sorta looks like Robin's, but black. Write back. Later YoungJusticeFan 21:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Unless she pulls something from it... no. ― Thailog 21:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Most visited pages If you still want this in the template, you could use . -- Supermorff 10:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Aaah. I'd prefer to see the hits as well, but whatever... Thanks. ― Thailog 10:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::True, so would I, but I think we should take what we can get. -- Supermorff 11:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with you, first you tell me not to upload pictures from other sites, but how come people are uploading pictures and not me? And come on, Toyman bears a resembalance to Ivo, Aqualad bears a half resembalance to Spyke, plus can't we put Artemis in his page? Larry1996 23:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have no clue what you're talking about. ― Thailog 09:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Automatic header loads in the forums Thailog, I'm trying to set up a site discussion forum on another wiki, and I used this wiki's code as a starting point. But I can't seem to get it to work. On this site, when you click the 'Add a topic' button, the code for the forum headers appears automatically on the forum page, but on the other site, it doesn't. How did you get it to work? -- Supermorff 12:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Easy. You need to create this template over there. ― Thailog 12:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, is that it? Thanks! -- Supermorff 12:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Timestamps Thailog, I am going to have to leave the new timestamps to you. I tried implementing them on Aqualad's page, but must have done something wrong at some point because the page was blank after I published my edits. --LLight 22:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I saw the summary. I restored you old revision. It looks fine to me. It must be a problem with your browse. I remember it happened before. ― Thailog 22:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Unlinking Pages The person unlinking pages is RassBot. I checked their edit history. : Yeah sorry about that. I've been making some image changes, and as I finished each page I had planned to use RassBot to quickly fix up any typos I may have missed. Unfortunately, I did not see the unlinking happen, and so I'll apologise for that. Sorry. :) 21:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It happens. ― Thailog 21:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Hi Thailog, just letting you know that I'll be gone for about one week. See ya later, 07:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Have fun. ― Thailog 20:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Response I don't even know what half of those keys are!! But I will try, so where do you enter the site that you got the info from? Brandon Storm9 12:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Gaps in headings Is there an important reason why there has to be gaps one both sides of a heading, because I don't. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not important, just aesthetic. If makes skimming and reading articles more pleasant on source mode. And since most articles (minus the ones you've changes) have them, I see no reason to go around changing this just because you see no purpose behind it. ― Thailog 12:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Pleasant how? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 12:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::For one, the words in the headings don't look all meshed up with the commas. It can get particularly confusing when one section has several subsections in a row. If you hit the headline button (http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb42371/skins/common/images/button_headline.png), you'll see that the code contains a space before and after the commas by default. It's a common aesthetic standard. ― Thailog 12:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, I did notice that, and always found it odd that it is a default. I mean unless there's something else has to be added later on I don't see the point. It might be insignificant, but maybe this could be taken to the forum because I'd like to hear other's opinion. :::::It certainly is too insignificant to go over and address it as if it were important. As a matter of fact, it is trivial. Don't you think we have more important things to devote our time to, rather than a non-issue? I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of nothing. It doesn't hurt anyone, it is a cross wiki convention, and your way isn't objectively an improvement, so I can't see a good reason to either discuss it or ultimately make a policy for it. ― Thailog 13:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure No problem I hadn't been in wikia for a while Lawrence Crock There have been many edits recently centering around Sportsmaster. Specifically, it is about him being the father of Artemis and Cheshire. Of course, this is obvious to anyone. The problem I see is that it has yet to be pointed out by the comics, Greg, or the T.V.-- to the best of my knowledge -- that he is their father. Granted, they have given hints, but it has yet to be revealed. Is it about time we take it as confirmed? Or should we wait until it has been actually revealed? --LLight 16:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :In Young Justice #07 Artemis' father is seen and identified as "Lawrence" but never as Sportsmaster (though Artemis says she saw Ivo with him). I'm afraid we have clear cut confirmation, we can't associate them. ― Thailog 16:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Then I should continue reverting the edits then, correct? --LLight 16:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :'Fraid so. ― Thailog 16:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I readed it. maybe I sounds a lttle rude now but the current picture looks stupid. Crissie 22:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Artemis' Father Page Hi. I've had some considiration about deleting the Lawrence Crock page. I mean, Sportsmaster is already Lawrence Crock, it even says that on his page. Wouldn't it be a little... you know, the same. We already knoe he's their father. Let's keep it at that. YoungJusticeFan 03:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Aqualad's... Things What would you say those things that Aqualad carries along with him is. It's like that water thing. You know it looks like a spike connected to like a rope... or something. YoungJusticeFan 03:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Amazingly, I have no clue what you are trying to say... on both messages... Maybe try in English? ― Thailog 09:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I know, I'm really bad at describing things. You know those things he used in Targets when he fought with Sportsmaster. YoungJusticeFan 16:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Water-Bearers. Maybe you should try and read our articles every once in a while, since you come to this site... ― Thailog 16:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: In my defense, I thought those were something else. But you know, whatever, guess it's those. YoungJusticeFan 20:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::He can create any kind of weapon with them, in that particular case, he created two fails, specifically two spiked balls-on-a-chain. ― Thailog 21:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, those. Oh well, I guess I'll look it up, I mean, that is what the internet is for. Us nowadays should rely on this things we have like technology. -YoungJusticeFan 22:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I am... avoiding the wiki until I catch up on the latest episodes and am not at risk of spoilers. Sorry! -- Supermorff 08:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ahah. I thought as much. Hope you catch up soon. There's good stuff coming your way. ― Thailog 11:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey I'm Zannabanna, a user on many wikis and admin on many wikis, I was wondering if you could un-ban me on the DC Animated Wiki, I was on there when I first started but Know I am grown and an admin on Many wikis please un-ban me I really want to come back to that wiki. SorryFinisterboy 17:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Young Justice Wiki Main Page There are these new advertisements on the main page that create a giant gap of empty space. I tried disabling advertisements on my browser, but some were in video format and I can't disable them. Sometimes there's one advertisement in the upper right corner and sometimes there's two, so the gap of empty space varies. Is there any way to fix this? -October 7, 2011 :Yes, and change your to hide ads. ― Thailog 18:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Back Thanks! I'm working through my watchlist. I'll get to the forums eventually, don't you worry! By the way, is your editor working properly? The category bit doesn't appear for me on this wiki. I can still add categories, but I can't change existing ones. Bit irritating. If it's working for you, can you please remove Category:Species from the page Starro? We don't know it's a species until we see more than one, and it's already in Creatures. -- Supermorff 09:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah! I use source mode but I just checked preferences and apparently there's a new option in my preferences that lets me deactivate the category module (only when visual editor is disabled). So I've done that and hopefully the problem is solved. -- Supermorff 10:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Hi. I have a question. If you select "create a new blog post", would that erase your old blogpost? I was trying to do my blogpost to cordinate all I write instead of just "heading 2" everything. Thanks again. YoungJusticeFan 01:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Universe Tab Shouldn't the A-Z category be added under the Universe Tab? :Not really, because A to Z includes out of universe pages. ― Thailog 13:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Animal is not a race either, animal is a kingdom, humans are part of the animal kingdom. Martian is a race, human is a race, yes even the low few Kryptonians left is considered as a race, we also have sub-races, Mammoth is a mutated human, Icicle Jr. is a mutated human and they're categorized as such. And yet by the almighty power that is science Humans, mutated or not, are still classified under the animal kingdom. Therefore Mutated Wolf is still a race, you may present your counter arguement now. Brandon Storm9 19:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't appreciate your defiant tone. It's not conducive to a civilized conversation. You're right about "animal" being too broad, but saying "wolf race" isn't very accurate either. Wolves and tigers are more like species. Maybe we should change "Race" to "Species". ― Thailog 19:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Default Sort I have some questions about default sorting characters. So people with a title as their first name like Mister Twister would be listed alphabetically under Twister right? But people with a color in their hero name like Black Canary would be listed alphabetically under Black right? Looking at the Individuals page the only possible inconsistency I see is that all the Captains, which I consider to be a title, are listed alphabetically under Captain. Shouldn't Captain Atom be in the A column? :Alphabetical sorting is a source of debate. I think that Mister in Twister or Freeze is not a title, as in Mr. Fries, for example. The same with Captain, as they are not captains in the traditional sense of the word. So Black Canary should be sorted under B. Probably this needs to be properly discussed. ― Thailog 16:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I kind of agree. I just saw "Adam" as the true part of the name, but "Black" isn't an equivalent to "Uncle" or "Mister"/"Mr.", Black Adam is just a moniker. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I think Mister Freeze should be under "F" because he can be referred to as just "Freeze" sometimes. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :And so all of the others with double names. Robin addressed Count Vertigo as "Vertigo," and I believe Vertigo addressed Black Adam as "Adam." ― Thailog 18:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But they're still one name? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I would say yes. ― Thailog 19:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) In the episode Count Vertigo demanded he be addressed with Count in his name. And Black Adam has the word Black in his name because of the atrocities he committed (in the comics at least). How about individuals listed under their real name like Jay Garrick be listed by their last name, Garrick, so that related characters like Jay and Joan Garrick appear together? And if an individual has an alias name like Mister Twister or whatever they can just be listed under Mister? :Please sign your posts. I've already changed the sorting of Captains and Misters. ― Thailog 19:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Timeline In "Revelation" the Green Arrow battle was the last chronological event, however due to the different time zones, other events were listed as happening a day later. So should the date shown on screen take priority over the actual chronological order of events?FinalAvalanche 23:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think that on the timeline events should be separate by day. October 1 is October 1... ― Thailog 09:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Eps source Hey Thailog. I was just wondering where you download your eps of YJ, or at least where do you screencap them? I was just wondering because I went through Alpha Male and Revelation and capped some stills, but only to find your (similarly timed) stills were of better quality, and without the CN logo. Cheers, 08:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I capture them from CN HD broadcasts. young-justice.net/screencaps also has screenshots from HD broadcast but I find them weird. They have this hazy quality... which means that the quality of screenshots vary on the software you use to grab them. I use gom player, and for me it's be best software for the job I know. ― Thailog 09:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Queen Bee is human I don't know what you mean. I saw the question/answer on Ask Greg, but didn't post it myself. Yes, it should have been in full and I did mean to do it, but at the time it just seemed easier & quicker. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :??? No idea what you're talking about. ― Thailog 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Your latest edit, your comment in the summary. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I was venting because of this. Someone posted those notes from here and they had some grammar mistakes. What were you referring to? ― Thailog 22:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see. I thought you was referring to the fact that I hadn't put in the date it was found & the site from which it came. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) What are you doing to my edit's? Please respond on my page. Image on Sportsmaster's page Can you rename the image of Sportsmaster clotheslining Aqualad? The image name is "Sportsmaster fights Aquaman" It should be "Sportsmaster fights Aqualad". Facepalm moment on my part, I must admit. --LLight 00:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Done, but the facepalm is all mine. It was me who gave it that name... :s ― Thailog 08:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Various things I noticed there isn't really a MoS yet. Just some questions: # Should character bios also include timestamps? # Any rules on article structure and the order of different sections? Characteristics and Personality above History, but where exactly do Background Information and Appearances in Other Media go? Above or below the Appearances? # There's little attention to the comics so far. Any reason in particular? # Should comics follow the same layout as episodes in terms of Cast, Questions, and Title? # Already asked this on the template, but how is the Super Sampler treated for appearances? # Is there a policy on characters that only appear in illusions or flashbacks, like Lois, Perry and Jimmy? I like the series, was a bit apprehensive of fully joining the wiki (and being exposed to the busy blogs, the ship wars and the occasional well-intentioned but completely oblivious on how to edit a wiki anons), but I'm warming up. I think I might stay here, especially since the DCAU is pretty much a closed book. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|'''''217]] 10:22, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, I'm soooo glad you finally joined. : ) :To answer your questions: # Timestamps are usually used as if they were headings, i.e., to separate long blocks of text. See Red Arrow as a good example of it. # Also, see Red Arrow as a reference. It usually goes: Personality, Characteristics, History, Powers and abilities/Equipotent, and Appearances as the in universe sections. For BackInfo and Appearances in other media I believe we put it all in "Background in other media" (titles may vary, but they shouldn't). # Not really. Probably just lack of motivation. # Yes. # The Super Sampler should be included, yes. Just haven't come around to do it. # Personally I prefer to avoid including "references" on the appearances section. In the DCAU wiki we thought that was a good idea, but I think it went a little out of control and we ended up with pages in which 9/10 appearances are only "Mentioned only". We do include flashbacks and cameos. See Cheshire. :― Thailog 11:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Some suggestions for the comics ::#CastTop might need some sort of comic override to take out the Actor column. I cribbed the code from the template, but the debut tags are too big. ::#Also, it makes more sense to add all the other artists to the template as well. This is just needless filler. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::#Done and fixed. :::#I agree. ― 'Thailog''' 16:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC)